


new and a bit alarming

by georgiehensley



Category: Actor RPF, Beauty and the Beast (2017) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: standing here, with josh’s adorable young daughter in his arms, hearing the other man softly laughing in amusement at the words that came out of her mouth -“lukee, why aren't you mean in real life too?”- luke feels something blossoming inside his chest.or, the one where luke is in love with josh and just might actually have a happily ever after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love the rps just as much as i love the on-screen ship, honestly. but since i can't just ignore the fact that josh is married with children, i decided to include it, and thus, pining!luke was born. with the bonus of him loving josh's kids as well, bc you know he'd make an amazing father, and he probably does want kids someday.
> 
> title from "something there" bc i'm just that level of trash for this film.

standing here, with josh’s adorable young daughter in his arms, hearing the other man softly laughing in amusement at the words that came out of her mouth -  _ “lukee, why aren't you mean in real life too?” _ \- luke feels something blossoming inside his chest. it's a feeling of warmth that leaves him smiling in the cool, californian winter air, a blush tinting his cheeks.

it’s happiness, but it's also yearning. being surrounded by josh’s family - himself, his two daughters, and his lovely wife - luke finally realizes what he's been missing this whole time - a family. one with children of his own, and a spouse that loves him. but here, with the gad’s, he feels like he belongs, almost as though he were meant to be apart of this family.

and when the night comes to an end, with josh's girls being tucked into bed, luke feels a pang of sadness as he realizes that he has to leave, that as much as he’d like to think of this family as his own, he can't. and it hurts, more than he’d like to admit, but he's an adult, and he understands that his opportunity to join this family is long gone by now.

only, when josh walks him to his car, wanting to make sure he safely returns to his hotel, his previous assumptions are proven quite wrong as josh leans in towards him, his lower back resting against the passenger side of his car as the other man kisses him. the sound of his own car alarm going off sends them jumping back, and after a moment of fiddling with his keys, they're in the comfortable nighttime silence once again.

“i thought you were--” luke says. “i mean, i thought you and ida are, uh--”

“exclusive?” josh finishes. luke nods, and josh smiles. “no. well, i mean, yes, but you're welcome to join us.” luke blinks at him.

“what?” he asks. josh laughs.

“she's seen the way you are around our daughters,” he explains. “i have too. you really love those girls, almost as much as you love me.” luke ducks his head, blushing, clearly guilty. “ida’s perfectly cool with sharing me. as long as it's, well, not in secret or anything.” luke's head suddenly pops up.

“do you mean--?” he asks.

“you’re probably not at all prepared to spend the night somewhere else, but if you were, we’d be more than happy to--” luke cuts him off by pulling him in, kissing him again.

“i would be honored to spend the night with you,” he says when they part. all josh can do is smile, kissing luke one last time on the lips before offering bring his things into the house.


End file.
